The present invention relates generally to a lighting device for windshield wiper arms and more specifically to a custom automotive part or after market device which is attached to or incorporated into a front or rear windshield wiper arm to provide safety and decorative illumination.
It will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that electro-luminescent lamp technology (EL lamp or strip) has been practiced for many years. The first use of EL lamps as a decorative lighting device was on the 1978 Buick Riviera. Several major automobile manufacturers have since followed with the use of EL lamps as decorative lighting members, as well as for back lighting for dashboards in many late model automobiles. It will be further appreciated by those skilled in the art that many individuals like to add custom details to their automobiles, such as vanity license plates, curb feelers, mud flaps, and brake lighting templates.
The standard automobile has at least one windshield wiper with an arm. Onto this arm, there is placed a windshield wiper blade. Unfortunately, as time goes by, automobile manufacturers are opting for the monochromatic look which causes molded plastics to be painted to match the body instead of the bright chrome of cars of the past. Not only will this monochromatic trend create lookalike sameness among automobiles, but it also decreases the ability of oncoming traffic to see the vehicle at night. This lack of night visibility is caused by the lack of illumination of monochromatic molded plastic when compared to the previously reflective chrome.
What is needed, then, is a lighting device for windshield wiper arms which increases the aesthetic appearance of a motor vehicle. This needed lighting device must also increase the visibility of the vehicle to oncoming traffic. The device must be easily attachable and versatile. This device is presently lacking in the prior art.